Caught
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan catches Danny pleasuring his self and then helps him with another go of it. Things escalate from there. Set in season 3a of Teen Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Another 2017 story that I wrote because needed to fix stuff in season 3 that I didn't like or wanted more of.**

 **Title: Caught**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan**

 **Summary: Ethan catches Danny pleasuring his self and then helps him with another go of it. Things escalate from there.**

Danny had tossed his duffel beside his bedroom door so he could empty it out in a little while. He had a ton of homework to do and two essays to write for English and History. Cross country practice had worn him out. It was more for the fact he had been running full speed because he had really needed to run off some stress. He had taken a shower at school so he didn't have to worry about that.

School had been long for the first in ages because when he'd gone back to the locker room to shower he had been in there with only one other person. He'd never had to worry about anyone trying to kick his ass because he was gay. He didn't find anyone in the school to be his type either. Okay so maybe there was Matt, but the guy turned out to be a killer and had been obsessed with Alison. Stiles kept asking him all last year if he found him attractive too, but he'd never answered him either. He wasn't about to consider his ex his type either because they were done with.

It was working out good not falling for anyone else in school because he could keep those two lives separate. His love life sucked so bad though because he kept falling for the bad guy, the only wanting sex once guy, and then his last boyfriend that had broken up with him through a voicemail. He'd hooked up a couple times since then, but now without Jackson being around he didn't have anyone to go out with to weed out the bad ones as Jackson used to say.

That was what had led his mind back to the locker room. It was why for the first time he wished he had just waited til he got home to shower. The shower itself wasn't bad, it had felt wonderful because the school actually had hot water not cold like some had. He'd just been standing under the spray letting it relive the knots in his back. He was frustrated from not having sex in a while, but when he'd gone into the showers he'd been alone. At least he could have sworn he was alone in there.

Coach had done left and so had the rest of the guys. He really shouldn't have been jacking his self off in there. He'd only done it once before and that time no one had been around because he hadn't been interrupted. When he had started this time he had been alone, but he was almost through jacking off he'd heard another shower turn on. He'd tried to stop, but he'd already been there so he couldn't just make himself not cum.

He had thankfully been quiet because he would have died right there if the person heard him. He had been thinking about someone when he'd been going over. He was actually letting his mind wonder there now. It wasn't a bad idea because he had an hour until he was supposed to be studying with someone. They were coming here since he didn't want to go back to the school. An hour was plenty of time to take care of his problem.

Danny got up shutting his bedroom door taking his jeans off after tossing his shirt on the floor. He'd already kicked his shoes off when he'd come in the front door. He pulled out the bottle of lube from his nightstand tossing it on the bed. He turned on his IPod setting the play list to repeat so it would play over and over. He had a list of songs he kept just for this reason because it would drown out any noise that he made.

Danny got comfortable on his bed opening the bottle of lube and adding a generous amount to his hand. He was glad he'd gotten the kind that was warming as you used it because he really hated it being cold. He closed his eyes wrapping his hand around his hardened member with a firm grip. He moaned letting his hand move slowly up and down his aching member.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Danny started letting his mind drift after a few minutes thinking about a certain new guy in school. Ethan was his name and he'd been talking to him all week. Ethan had been flirting with him like crazy every day too which was what had made him start thinking about what it might be like to have his mouth on his cock. Ethan was the reason that he was so tense at school all week and why he needed to get off in the shower.

Ethan wasn't shy about who he was or that he was gay for that matter. He wasn't shy about anything really because he'd kissed him in the middle of the hall. He'd pushed him against the locker and kissed him like his life depended on it. It was the first time he'd even thought that Ethan might be interested. Sure he flirted, but that didn't mean anything because some flirted and didn't act on it. Ethan had kissed him like their lives were depending on that kiss. He'd felt how hard Ethan was as he'd been ground against him.

Danny twisted his hand moving it faster up and down moaning remembering the feel of the kiss. It had been a mix between hot and sweet if that was even possible. They had just been talking about class and Ethan coming over to study again. He'd just joked that if Ethan wanted to repay him he could put his mouth to better use than just talking dirty. He gasped feeling his cock twitching and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck," he arched his back going as fast as he could get his hand to move. He didn't want to let go just yet and stopped. His breathing was coming in short sprits because he was so blissed out. He was thinking that his hand was really Ethan's moving over his cock. It was a minute or two before he added more lube to his hand going back to jacking off. New images were coming to his mind now. He was wishing that it was Ethan's mouth on his cock and not his own hand.

Danny didn't stop moving his hand up and down this time when he felt his orgasm. He just let go shouting his release hoping that the volume on his IPod dock covered his voice. He let his head fall back on his pillow letting air return to his lungs. He closed his eyes panting knowing that he had to go clean up. He just really needed to rest for a moment or two. He was pretty sure that he still had time. He just had the problem that he was still semi-hard.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Ethan was about to ring the door bell to Danny's front door, but the door was pulled open. It shouldn't have scared him, but he had been listening to the sounds that were floating to him from the second floor. It was more of a startle than a scare if anybody ever said a word about him jumping. He could have sworn he heard his name, but no one was outside and Aiden was off with Lydia. He had come over earlier than planned because he wanted to see Danny. He had more on his mind than studying after earlier.

"Oh, you scared me," Danny's mom said before she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was about to ring the bell when you opened the door," Ethan said leaving out that he'd been there for maybe a minute listening. "I'm here to study with Danny," he said after a moment.

"Yes, he said something about that, you can go on up," she said giving Ethan a smile, "He's got his music on so just go on in his room. He won't hear you knocking," she was in a hurry so she said goodbye going to her car.

"Thanks," Ethan said to her before going inside closing the door. He followed the stairs up to where he knew Danny's room was at. He had figured out which room was Danny's from the music that had been coming through the window. He could tell there was no one else in the house because he didn't hear any heart beats besides Danny's. He could easily pick the sounds out over the music that was playing behind the closed door.

Ethan turned the door knob not bothering to knock because Danny's mom had said not to. He was about to say something when he stopped. Danny was lying on his bed completely naked with his hand firmly wrapped around his cock. If he could form a sound right now he would. He should let Danny know he was there, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Since the kiss that they'd had in the hall right before lunch he'd been thinking about Danny a lot. He hadn't meant to lose his control and pin Danny against the locker kissing him like he had. He just couldn't take it anymore. They had been flirting all day, hell all week; he was wound so tight trying not to pounce on Danny he'd snapped.

He had gone to talk to Danny in the locker room after practice, he'd thought about canceling the study session. He had heard what Danny was doing before he'd even gotten near him in the shower. He had come close to going up to him in there and doing what he'd wanted to do since he'd first saw Danny in the library. Instead of saying anything he had turned the water to ice cold and stood there. His body had felt like it was on fire and he'd let Danny leave the locker room. He'd never felt like this before, he'd never come so close to lose his control completely like that.

Ethan just didn't think he could walk away this time and he didn't want to either. Aiden was getting laid so why shouldn't he let his self have fun. He just hoped that Danny wouldn't freak out if he joined him. He was pretty sure that Danny liked him; he hadn't hit him or shoved him away when he'd kissed him. Danny had been the one that went after his tongue when he'd opened his mouth. This was different but he really wanted Danny right now. Watching him jack his self off was making his already rock hard cock get harder if that was possible. The shower had only cooled him down, his cock was still throbbing.

Ethan set his books down outside the door tossing his jacket on top of them. He debated for a moment if he should take his shirt off or not. He listened to Danny moaning and when he heard his own name coming from Danny he tossed his shirt on his jacket before walking to the side of the bed. He just didn't know how he was going to do this. He'd never done this before; sure he'd been with plenty of guys. It was more the fact in less than a week he'd realized that Danny was a great guy and he didn't want to use him. He couldn't use him to get what he needed. He'd find another way of doing what he'd been told to do.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Danny let out a frustrated groan reaching for the lube when he felt the need to open his eyes. He didn't know why, but something was telling him to do it. He went still when he noticed that he wasn't alone in his room anymore. He hadn't heard Ethan come in and he didn't know how long he had been there either. He'd been trying to get himself off again because he'd been day dreaming about Ethan. He really shouldn't have started thinking about the brown eyed guy he liked for the second time.

"You want some help?" Ethan asked looking right at Danny, "I know I can help you, Danny," he wasn't going to look away either. He knew what he wanted and that was to have his own hand around Danny's cock. He wanted more than that though because he wanted to taste him, fuck him, ride him and do other things to Danny. He wanted to make Danny never want another man again.

Danny really should have been pissed off for a lot of reasons, the main one was that Ethan was there and he didn't even knock. He couldn't bring himself to look away though and his mind was telling him he should be helping since he was the reason he was in this state. "You caused this, Ethan, you and your mouth," he found himself saying wanting to know what Ethan was going to do. "You know how to talk dirty, but can you do what you say?" he was calling him on what he'd been saying. He was bold sure, but he hadn't thought he could be this bold, but damn Ethan because he was the reason he was doing this.

Ethan smiled because he should have known that Danny wouldn't kick him out. He could talk just as dirty as he could. The last week proved that and catching Danny in here might have been the best thing because it got them both what they wanted. He wondered if Danny's friends knew just how far from the innocent guy he was. He liked this because he'd really thought he was going have to deal with someone like Stiles.

"I can do that and then some," Ethan said he wasn't all talk that was for sure. He got closer so that his mouth was right against Danny's ear. "Good thing your mom left, Danny, because the music's not going to drown us out for long," he grinned before claiming Danny's mouth at the same moment he wrapped his hand loosely around his cock.

Danny moaned moving his hand up pulling Ethan as close as he could get him deepening the kiss. He couldn't wait til his mouth was on other parts of his body. After a moment he opened his mouth battling over who was going to dominate the kiss. He wasn't going to let Ethan win that easily, but when the hand around his cock started moving he lost the battle.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Ethan tightened his grip sliding his hand up and down Danny's cock at a slow pace. He didn't want to pull out of the kiss, but his lungs were burning and he knew that Danny would need air too. He didn't let go of his cock though, he took in some deep breaths hearing Danny's ragged breathing too. He twisted his hand when it got to the base of Danny's cock making him groan.

"Fuck," Danny groaned because having Ethan's hand on him felt better than his own hand. He moved his hips into the hand wrapped around him needing more friction.

Ethan watched Danny fuck himself into his hand for a few more thrusts until he let go moving it away. "Only if you ask me to," he said claiming Danny's mouth again. He didn't think he would ever get enough of their lips meeting like this. In the hall and in this room were the only times they'd kissed, but he wanted more. He didn't know why he was so turned on just from kissing Danny. "I'll do anything you ask," he really would too because he was so pent up right now after a week of flirting. He couldn't even get a satisfied release on his own when he'd tried. He'd been using the shower to jack off thinking about Danny after the second day.

Danny had been reading something on his tablet and he just couldn't help but look. He really shouldn't have because what Danny had been reading had been a book. He didn't know what the title had been or author, but after one paragraph he'd been hard as hell. It was a book about two guys having sex. What had caught his attention the most though was the fact it was a human and werewolf. He also had known when Danny turned to look at him that he'd set him up by reading the book near him. What the couple had been doing in the book had been hot.

Danny moved over so that Ethan could get on the bed, "I'm not asking, I'm telling you," he said, "Lose the pants and get on the bed," he had already seen Ethan in the shower the other day, he knew that he'd been gifted. He had been day dreaming about just what he would do if he had the chance. He knew that he could easily get Ethan to fit in his ass; he had been using a dildo every night. It was about the same size as Ethan around, just not as long. He had wanted to feel the real thing, but the fake cock had worked. He needed more though and wanted it so damn bad.

Ethan undid his belt before working on the button and zipper on his cargo pants. He got them off in less than a minute letting his cock free. He hadn't put his boxer-briefs on after he'd changed before coming over here. He had felt like he was being strangled, which wasn't a bad thing when it came to what it meant.

Danny gave him enough time to get on the bed, but before he could lie down Danny moved so that he was on his knees pushing Ethan backwards. He moved so that he was over Ethan using one hand to balance his self. He used his other hand to wrap around as much of their cocks as he could. He didn't have to tell Ethan what he wanted him to do because he felt a hand joining his.

It only took a couple of strokes before they were moving their hands in sync. Ethan moaned closing his eyes at the feeling going through his body. He didn't know how Danny had turned the tables on him, but he had. He'd planned on being the one on top, but right now he didn't want to move. He turned his head on the bed wishing he could move himself, but he had no traction with his feet dangling off the bed.

Danny bent down capturing Ethan's mouth as he quickened the pace of their hands. He swallowed the sounds they were making. The pre-cum from their cocks were slicking their hands up making it easier to move them up and down their shafts. Danny battled him for control over the kiss too using his tongue to fuck his mouth the way he wanted to fuck his ass.

"Danny, I'm..." Ethan didn't get to finish what he was trying to say because he couldn't form words. He was so close to losing it, but he didn't care. Two more thrusts of their hands and he lost it shooting his cum against their bodies. Danny didn't stop though using the cum to slick his hand up even more as he twisted it each time he went down. "Fuck,"

"We'll get there soon enough," Danny said moving his hand as quick as he could over their cocks. He groaned tightening the grip he had and with one last thrust he was cumming too. His own cum mixing with Ethan's over their torsos as he triggered a second orgasm in Ethan.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Ethan was trying to catch his breath after the second orgasm he hadn't seen coming. Danny was laying beside him now his breathing slowly going back to normal too. Ethan wasn't sure how far that Danny was going to go. He could go another ten rounds with his stamina, he'd tested it once to see just how long he could go. He'd been sore as hell for a week after that experiment, but he'd lasted a day and night.

Danny turned on his side watching Ethan's chest rise and fall, "You were like half an hour early, what did you do follow me?"

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. It was the last thing he'd been expecting Danny to say. "I just needed to see you sooner," he said looking up at the ceiling. He didn't have a good excuse, but it was true he had to see Danny he was going crazy. "I swear I didn't know you were doing that, your mom said to go in so I did,"

"You got more than you thought you would studying tonight," Danny said moving closer to Ethan, "We should clean up before we dry," he kissed Ethan moving his hand over his side making Ethan moan as Danny let his hand slide down to play with Ethan's balls. Danny moaned too as their cocks brushed against each other again. He was getting hard again and could tell that Ethan was there. Danny moved down until his face was against Ethan's cock and he took him in his mouth.

Ethan let out a long moan trying to keep his balance and watch Danny suck him, but after a moment he fell backwards onto the bed. He wanted to taste Danny too, but at the moment his head was swimming with the pleasure he was inflicting. "Danny, oh god," he was doing his best not to thrust into Danny's mouth because he didn't want to hurt him.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Danny sucked hard on just the head of Ethan's cock swirling his tongue around before running it over the slit. He didn't let up the pressure he had as he move his head down taking all of Ethan into his mouth. He swallowed taking even more of him in causing Ethan to grab hold of one of the pillows trying to use it as a focal point not to shift. Danny moved back up letting his teeth graze against the side of Ethan's cock. Ethan let out a shout as pleasure ran through his body arching up into Danny's mouth.

Danny pushed Ethan's hips back down holding him still as he sucked once again on just the head. The moans that Ethan was letting out were going straight to his on cock. Danny looked up at Ethan watching him before taking him all the way down twice more. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and took hold of the base of his cock. He treated the head of Ethan's cock like an ice cream cone. He'd watched Ethan eat one the other afternoon and he could have sworn he was doing it on purpose.

Ethan couldn't hold back anymore and let go as his orgasm washed over him. He shouted Danny's name coming off the bed. He could feel Danny sucking him through it swallowing him down. He was panting letting air come back into his lungs when Danny covered his mouth with his own. He could taste his self and it turned him on. He pulled Danny to him before flipping them over pinning Danny's hands above his head.

Danny used his legs to wrap around Ethan's waist locking them together. He couldn't use his hands, but he still had his legs. After a few more minutes Ethan pulled away from Danny's mouth resting their foreheads together. "We have to stop," he said, "We keep going I won't be able to stop, I don't want you to think I'm using you," he didn't want to stop; he wanted to slid into Danny or have him thrusting into him. "I like you," he let go of Danny's hands rolling off of him when Danny let his legs drop.

"I like you too, Ethan, you're the first guy who hasn't tried to get into my pants right off," the last week they'd been flirting like crazy, but that wasn't all. Ethan and him had been talking about what they did and didn't like.

He knew that Ethan was smart and sweet. The third day of school Ethan had swapped the orange from his lunch tray for an apple because he'd found out he hated them. They'd talked about which bands they did and didn't like. He had laughed at some of the choices Ethan liked. He had also gotten a little insight into Ethan. He hadn't said much about his past, but he had saw that it troubled him.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Next Chapter will be the actual act, which I added because I couldn't resist after reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Another 2017 story that I wrote because needed to fix stuff in season 3 that I didn't like or wanted more of.**

 **Title: Caught**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan**

 **Summary: Ethan catches Danny pleasuring his self and then helps him with another go of it. Things escalate from there.**

"I should tell you that I was in the locker room earlier," Ethan said after a few moments of silence.

Danny smiled to his self before cupping Ethan's face, "I know, I saw your helmet when I was leaving," he said looking into Ethan's eyes, "You might be a twin, but I doubt Aiden would come and watch me jack off in the shower, he was probably too busy trying to get Lydia to go somewhere to make out," he let Ethan absorb what he'd just said for a few moments. "I don't want to hold off, I want you to fuck me," he added.

Ethan thought for a moment about holding off, but Danny was asking him. He wasn't going to deny Danny want he wanted. He let Danny roll over on his back before pushing his legs up. He moaned looking at Danny's opening. It was smooth and a little darker than the rest of his body. He hadn't done this to anyone else or had it done either, but he wanted to taste Danny. He told laid down planning on taking his time with this part of Danny. He wanted to enjoy it and make Danny feel good.

Danny gasped as Ethan's tongue flattened over his hole licking like he would a flat sucker. He had never experienced this before. He had been fingered open, but he had never let anyone tongue fuck him. It had always looked good in the porn he watched, but no one had ever offered. He had refused to ask for it because the guys he'd been with weren't the type. He whimpered thrusting back against Ethan's tongue. It was still licking, but it never licked the same way in a row. Ethan was altering from a flat lick to probing at his hole. He moved onto kitten licks around it and then he barely touched him with the tip as he licked.

It was unbelievable how good it felt and it was only Ethan's tongue at the moment. Ethan smiled feeling how much Danny liked what he was doing. The chemo-signals coming from Danny alone were making him hard. Danny's scent was driving him just as crazy wanting to get even closer. He pressed his lips around Danny's hole before he sucked at it. At the same time he thrust his tongue into his opening. Danny was shouting his name as his tongue fucked into Danny. Ethan could tell he was getting closer to cumming again. He thrust his tongue in as far as it could go, his nose smashed against Danny's body. He sucked as hard as he could as if trying to pull something from Danny's body.

Danny didn't think he could take the pleasure much longer. The things Ethan was doing to him with his tongue and mouth was beyond good. He didn't know if he could take it when he used his fingers or cock. He was sure that Ethan's face was going to get stuck it was that close. Ethan's nose was right against that nerve behind his balls that went straight to his prostate. Every time Ethan breathed out air hit against it. That wasn't even compared to what Ethan's nose felt like against it. He whimpered and moaned thrusting back against Ethan begging for his release.

Ethan didn't deny Danny what he wanted he kept his tongue working into him. He spread Danny's hole with his thumbs before swirling his tongue just on the inside. He waited until Danny was on the edge and then using pre-cum from Danny to thrust his finger into Danny. It was Danny's undoing as he came shouting Ethan's name. Ethan kept his middle finger moving striking against Danny's prostate with each forward motion. He took hold of Danny's cock taking him all the way down. He hummed around Danny's cock as he released into his throat. He had no gag reflex, never had. He had found that out when he was sixteen, but his mind was all on Danny now. Danny who tasted better than he thought cumming and the scent he was releasing made him high.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Danny couldn't remember when he had cum as hard before. He'd given his self countless orgasms with his hands and the other toys he had. He mostly topped except for his ex and maybe one time with a hook up at Jungle. He hadn't cum that hard in any of the guys he'd fucked, but Ethan hadn't even fucked him officially yet. He'd used his mouth and now he was finger fucking him. There was no way he was letting Ethan leave it at just this if he dared trying to play the card again.

Ethan moved up kissing Danny letting him have the last bit of his cum. He kept his finger moving all the while the kissed. He was moving it slow and then fast, before going back to slow. He did the same with the kiss they were sharing until air was required. After another moment he reached for the lube that had been abandoned earlier. He poured a generous amount onto two of his fingers before working Danny open more. He thrusts at a slow pace before using them as scissors. Danny turning his head as Ethan found his prostate baring his neck when Ethan's lips started moving there. He moaned as Ethan's teeth bit down hard against his pulse. The same moment a third finger was added to the mix.

Ethan's free hand was moving over his nipples playing with them. He was always turned on when they were touched. They were sensitive, especially now as Ethan pinched and pulled at them. Ethan moved his fingers quicker into Danny as his mouth latched onto one of the nipples he'd been playing with. He sucked at it with Danny's hand coming up to hold him there. He licked, sucked and bit down on the bud. His fingers were working over time getting Danny from semi-hard to fully erected again. He moved to the second nipple giving it the same treatment as the first one. The sounds coming from Danny were making his cock ache with need. He wanted to feel Danny clamp down around him as he fucked into him.

"I want you in me now," Danny moaned bucking into Ethan's fingers and mouth. He felt like he was on cloud nine. There was no other time in the world he'd felt like Ethan was making him feel.

"You open enough? Don't want hurt you," Ethan said kissing up Danny's chest. He grinned before finding his mouth pulling his fingers free of Danny's body. He moaned as Danny's hand moved over his back. He knew Danny wanted him to stop messing around and get to fucking him.

"Yes, now fuck me," Danny ordered giving Ethan a look that dared him to object to what he wanted.

 **~DE DE DE~**

Ethan didn't need Danny to tell him a third time. He slicked his cock up before he lined his self up. They both moaned as Ethan buried the head of his cock into Danny. Danny gripped Ethan's ass as he continued to slide into him. He moaned Ethan's name out clamping down every time Ethan stopped for a moment. The dildo didn't do Ethan justice that was for sure, his ass was being stretched. He loved it though pulling Ethan down kissing him as he bottomed out inside of him. Ethan's balls flushed against his body leaking pre-cum into his channel.

Danny flipped them over drawing from the kiss looking into Ethan's eyes that were a crimson red. "You're hot as sin," he said letting his hands wonder over Ethan's torso. He took him in wanting to relish in the feel of Ethan inside of him for a little. He was clenching and unclenching around Ethan's cock.

Ethan moaned as Danny lifted up before slamming back down on his cock. He let Danny have the control even if he was the one inside Danny. He moved his hands over Danny's sides and hips, but didn't try and stop him. It wasn't long before Danny was riding him at full speed lifting all the way up before thrusting down on him. Ethan reached behind him taking hold of Danny's ass separating his cheeks. He kept moving them together and apart changing the feel as Danny continued fucking his self on him.

Danny pulled Ethan's hands away after a while longer. He pulled Ethan up to him before kissing him as he continued moving. Ethan let out a growl not meaning to, but it slipped out. Danny was sitting in his lap as he held him helping thrust up and down on his lap. Ethan's cock was shoving into Danny striking against his prostate. Danny gripped Ethan's biceps biting down on his shoulder as Ethan rammed into him. He wanted to shout, but Ethan's cock had caused him to lose his voice. He was only making moaning and whimpering sounds feeling his orgasm rising as his balls did.

Ethan pulled Danny back with him so he was flat on the bed before flipping them with Danny under him. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting at the edge of his full speed into Danny. Danny shouted as he came with Ethan doing the same inside of his body. Ethan was thrusting faster gripping Danny just right not wanting to hurt him. Each thrust he made emptied even more cum into Danny's body. He hadn't fucked anyone in six months and every time he came it was never enough. He had to think about Danny when he was jacking off, but now he had the real thing.

Danny thrust back against Ethan gripping his cock pumping it as he continued to cum. Ethan bent down kissing Danny. He could feel his cock twitching inside of Danny when Danny clamped down milking his cum. He helped Danny moving his hand over his stripping him through the orgasm. It felt like forever, but it was only a couple of minutes. He let go of Danny when he whimpered.

 **~DE DE DE~**

"Fuck that was the best fuck I've gotten," Danny said when he found his voice again a while later.

They had been relaxing on the bed with Ethan still balls deep inside of him. He had flipped Ethan over not wanting him to move. He had known Ethan was going to get something to clean them up. He just didn't want to let him go yet knowing they could shower later. He wanted to enjoy having Ethan inside of him not knowing when he would get the chance again. Danny sat up so he was straddling Ethan like before. He smiled looking into Ethan's brown eyes this time as his hands moved over his torso. He let them slide along Ethan's side getting a moan from him.

"I'm glad I could be of service to you," Ethan smirked watching Danny letting him do as he liked yet again. Danny's hands felt good against his heated skin as they roamed.

"You were more than a service you gave me what I wanted since first time I saw you at school," Danny said. He didn't' want to move even now, but they did need a shower before his parents got back home. He raised up both of them letting out a groan at the loss when he moved. "I might let you fuck me in the shower if you're a really good wolf," he grinned seeing Ethan's shocked expression. "I love seeing your eyes go red, my cocks already leaking to have you fuck me again," he added before getting off the bed.

"Fuck," Ethan groaned, but his cock was steal as Danny bent over in front of him. His cum was leaking from Danny's ass. He got to the edge of the bed pulling Danny to him sucking and licking at the puckering hole. He ate his cum from Danny's ass hearing Danny's moans as he did so.

Danny stood back up minutes later turning to face Ethan. "If you want more then you have to wait. Shower then homework first," he said with a smile. He moved his hands down Ethan's back now that he was lying on his stomach. He got to Ethan's ass massaging his firm globes before slapping his ass. Ethan gasped rutting against the bed, the slap going straight to his cock. Danny repeated the massage before spanking him again. "You like that huh?" Danny asked rewarded with a whine. "Next time I'm going spank you before I fuck you, see just how hard you get from that," he said before bringing his hand down once more. He pulled back going towards the bathroom waiting for Ethan to follow.

Ethan grinned watching Danny walk away for a moment before he got up going after him. Maybe showing up half an hour early wasn't a bad thing. Catching Danny jacking himself off really had gone better than he thought. He let Danny lead the way to the bathroom, but once they were in he shut the door turning Danny around locking it behind them. He kissed Danny before they went towards the shower to get cleaned up.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
